


手のひら

by ssc_chico



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_chico/pseuds/ssc_chico
Relationships: Yuan Ka-Fai/Martel Yggdrasill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuartel Short Stories





	手のひら

とても美しい手だ。半分流れるエルフの血か、背丈より大きな武器を取って戦う手にしてはどこか華奢なところが窺える気がする。少なくとも、同じく前に出て戦うクラトスより滑らかさを感じる。静かに置かれている指先から手の甲にかけて、手のひらで撫でながら、そんなことを考えていた。

決してそんなはずはないのはわかっているけれど、うっかり落として壊してしまわないよう、そっと両手で持ち上げてみた。私より大きな彼の手は、見た目よりすこし皮膚が固くて、乾燥してしまっているかもしれない。あとでクリームを塗ってあげないと。そう思いながら、今度は手のひらを上に返してみた。  
手の甲側とは違い、手のひら側はちょっとだけざらざらしている。そして、こういうのを肉厚と言うのだろうか、指の付け根を押してみると弾力を感じた。この感触、ちょっと好きかもしれない。

しばらくむにむにしていたけれど、やがて、頭の隅に追いやっていたものがだんだん戻ってきてしまった。私の手のひらに包まれているそれは、私が撫でたり押したりしても何の反応も示さない。私よりすこし冷たさを感じる手のひらは、その影響もあるのか、いつもより青白いようにも思われる。

手のひらを持ち上げ、頬にあててみた。いつも私の頬を優しく覆ってくれた、優しい手のひら。けれど今は、私の手で支えていないと滑り落ちてしまう。目の奥が熱くなる。  
どうか。早く、また私の頬を暖かさで包んで。目を閉じたままの彼に、そう強く祈った。


End file.
